Echange De Monde (partie 2)
by SPNfolles
Summary: Une petite suite à notre premier OS "échange de monde" Marine et Wendy, deux filles totalement normales, revoient Sam et Dean et les aident à traverser leur nouvelles aventure (avec un peu, pas qu'un peu, de folie )


Voilà on avait adoré l'idée de notre fic "échange de monde" alors on a voulu faire une sorte de suite j'espère que vous allez aimé ;)

PS : laissez une petite review =D

* * *

**Echange de Monde 2.**

Wendy : *se réveille d'un rêve ultra bizarre et appelle Marine*

Marine : Tu sais qu'il est cinq heure du matin et que je suis sensée dormir ?

Wendy : On s'en fout ! J'ai besoin de parler de mon rêve sinon je vais oublier. On était avec Dean et Sam. Dean était amoureux de moi et Sam de toi et ils revenaient pour rester avec nous^^

Marine : Dean était amoureux de TOI ?! C'est pas juste !

Wendy : C'était mon rêve !

Marine : lol ^^

Wendy : Ils me manquent. Je suis pressée de voir la nouvelle saison pour les voir à nouveau !

Marine : Je préférerais les voir dans la vraie vie !

Wendy : Oui moi aussi… Mais je suis réaliste, ça n'arrivera pas… Mais on peu quand même appeler Jensen et Jared si on veut ^^

Marine : Ouais t'a raison ^^

Wendy : Je crois que je vais retourner dormir maintenant… xD

Marine : Ouais ! Bonne idée !

*Le matin au réveil, Wendy regarde ses sms,*

*Hey Wendy, c'est Jensen, On voudrait vous offrir avec Jared un petit rôle dans un épisode*

Wendy : *arrive plus a respirer* AAAAAAAAAAAAAA *appelle Marine*

Marine : Quoi encore ?

Wendy : Ok ! Calme sinon je te dis pas que Jensen m'a envoyé un texto ce matin pour nous proposé un rôle dans un épisode ^^

Marine : .. AAAAAAA

Gladys : *dans la chambre de Marine* Quoi ?

Marine : AAAA JE VAIS JOUER AVEC JENSEN ACKLES ET JARED PADALECKIIII !

Wendy : Mais il me l'a demandé à MOI ! ^^ je vais avoir un plus grand rôle xD

Marine : On verra !

Gladys : Ou ça se trouve c'est juste une blague…

Marine et Wendy : TA GUEULE !

Gladys : ok ok … *Elles sont gravements atteintes là*

*Des jours plus tard, à l'aéroport de Vancouver Jared et Jensen les attendent*

Marine : Hey ! Heureuse de vous revoir !

Wendy : Ouais moi aussi *rouge écarlate*

Jared : Oui nous aussi !

Jensen : ^^ On va aller chez moi et on vous expliquera tout sur vos rôle et l'épisode.

Marine : Génial !

Wendy : Formidable !

*chez Jensen*

Wendy : *reçoit un sms du numéro de Jensen*

*Hey, c'est Dean, Sam et moi sommes de retour*

Marine : laisse moi voir… Quoi ? C'est une blague ?

Jensen : Quoi ?

Wendy : Je viens juste de recevoir un texto de toi… en disant que Dean et Sam sont de retour.

Jensen : Je n'ai rien envoyé.

Wendy : Je sais (précise pas qu'elle le sait parce qu'elle l'a pas lâché des yeux)

Marine : C'est trop bizarre… Mais… Peut être que vous avez le même numéro… je veux dire… Peut être qu'ils sont VRAIMENT de retour…

Wendy : C'est possible ?

Marine : Je ne sais pas… essaye de répondre pour voir…

Wendy : *répond*

*C'est Wendy, J'ai reçut ton sms, vous êtes vraiment ici ?*

*reçoit l'accusé de réception mais Jensen n'a rien reçut*

Jensen : Apparemment ça marche…

Wendy : *nouveau sms*

*Oui. Où êtes-vous ?*

*à Vancouver*

Jared : J'imagine qu'on a un problème…

Marine : Oui… Pourquoi ont-ils ici ?

Jensen : Aucune idée... mais pour le moment on ne peut rien faire… On ne peut que les attendre.

Jared : Et qu'est ce que tu veux faire ? Travailler le tournage ?

Jensen : Pourquoi pas ?

Jared : Alors explique leur ^^

Jensen : Dans l'épisode, des sorcières jettent un tas de sorts sur une ville, des maladies, des morts… Vous voyez le topo. Vous deux êtes les sorcières. Wendy, tu es Estelle qui va se faire draguer par Dean. Marine, tu joueras le rôle d'Helene et tu essayeras de les empêcher de se mettre ensemble en attaquant Sam sous l'apparence d'Estelle.

Marine : Je suis tellement contente de jouer dans un épisode ^^ !

Wendy : Ouais me parle pas de ça ^^ Donc on commence ?

Jensen : Oui allons y ^^

Jared : D'abord vous devez vous préparer dans les loges.

Wendy : Formidable !

*Une demi heure plus tard reviennent, habillée, maquillée*

Jared : *a Jensen* Tu leur explique le script ?

Jensen : On commence là.

Marine : *lit* ça se passe à Mayflower, dans l'Indiana, et on commence par tuer quelqu'un.

Wendy : Je le rends dépressif au point de se suicider cool ^^''

*Soudain, on toque à la porte*

Jensen : *a marine* Tu peux aller ouvrir ?

Marine : *ouvre la porte* Dean ! Sam ! C'est génial !

Wendy : DEAAAAAAAN !

Dean : OO'' (pas du tout terrifié)

Wendy : Vous m'avez manquez ! Salut Sam !

Sam : Ouais content de vous revoir ^^

Marine : Pourquoi êtes-vous là ?

Sam : En fait… Nous n'avons aucune idée de ce qui a bien pu se passer…

Marine : Vous vous êtes juste réveillés ici ? Et Castiel, où est-il ?

Dean : Si on savait on ne serait pas là à demander de l'aide….

Wendy : Mais je suis contente de vous voir ici ^^

Jensen : Peut être que vous pourriez nous raconter ce que vous faisiez/chassiez avant d'arriver ici ?

Dean : Sorcières à Mayflower en Indiana.

Marine : Pourquoi est-ce-que ça me surprend ? -''

Dean : De quoi ?

Jared : On vient juste de les appeler pour jouer dans un épisode… Deux sorcières en Indiana…

Sam : Quoi ?! Comment vous saviez ?

Jensen : Et comment savons nous tout sur tout dans votre vie depuis que vous êtes enfants ?

Dean : La dernière fois qu'on a vu un truc du genre… c'était avec Chuck.

Jared : Vous pensez que notre scénariste et une sorte de … de prophète ?

Wendy : ça devient de mieux en mieux xD

*Vont voir le scénariste*

Le scénariste : *voit Sam ET Jared avec Dean ET Jensen* … Qu'est ce que c'est que ce bordel ?!

Dean : On voulait justement vous poser la question !

Le scénariste : Co... Comment est ce que c'est possible ? Jumeaux ?

Jensen : Pas exactement…

Le scénariste : Qui es tu ?

Jensen : Je suis Jensen, c'es Jared, là c'est Dean et là, Sam.

Le scénariste : C'est une blague c'est ça ? Jared, c'est pas drôle !

Jared : Personne ne plaisante ! Mais du coup… j'imagine que tu n'es pas un prophète c'est ça ?

Le scénariste : OO''

Marine : ça me rappelle des bons souvenirs xD

Wendy : Oui ^^ Mais du coup… retour à la case départ !

Jared : Mais comment vous imaginez la série ?

Le scénariste : Kripke… Il nous a donné la base et on avance au fur et a mesure…

Marine : Alors tout ça c'est juste des coïncidences ?

Le scénariste : De quoi est-ce que vous parlez ?

Sam : Pas important ^^''

Wendy : Du coup on a plus de piste sur comment et pourquoi Sam et Dean sont arrivés ici…

Marine : Les sorcières ?

Wendy : peut être. Mais où peut-on les trouver ? Je veux dire… Elles doivent être dans l'autre monde nan ?

Marine : je ne sais pas comment arranger ça…

Dean : Peut être que si on travaille tous ensemble, on trouvera un moyen…

Marine : Je viens juste d'avoir une idée… mais oubliez, c'est une mauvaise idée…

Sam : c'est jamais une mauvaise idée pour nous, explique.

Marine : Tous les mondes que nous connaissons, c'est le notre, le votre, l'Enfer, le Paradis, et le Purgatoire… Et Sam a réussi a aller en Enfer en passant par le Purgatoire…Donc peut être qu'on peut passer de notre monde au votre en passant par un monde intermédiaire. Le Paradis. Et peut être qu'on pourrait y trouver Castiel… Mais on ne sait pas si notre paradis est le même que le votre…vous me suivez ? Et si on se trompe… on est mort.

Dean : C'est pas du tout une mauvaise idée mais comment peut on aller au Paradis sans mourir ?

Marine : Peut être qu'on peut trouver un moyen en allant dans une église ? Mais je ne sais pas du tout comment… et sinon… On doit mourir et y aller à l'aveugle…

Wendy : On devrait essayer l'église… je suis déjà morte une fois… et j'ai pas vraiment apprécié.

*à l'église*

Dean : Donc ? Et maintenant ?

Sam : Dean ! Moins fort ! On est dans une église !

Dean : Vas te faire foutre ! Maintenant on sait tous que Dieu est un salaud, je parle aussi fort que je veux !

Sam : *lève les yeux au ciel*

Un prêtre qui les a entendus : Et vous aller vous attirer la colère de Dieu.

Dean : C'est déjà fait mon père, c'est déjà fait !

Le prêtre : Qu'est ce que vous voulez dire ?! Votre malchance n'est pas la colère de Dieu, c'est un blasphème !

Dean : J'ai été torturé, tué, frappé, frappé, frappé, frappé, j'ai vu plus de sang que vous ne pouvez imaginer… Je n'appelle pas ça seulement de la malchance !

Le prêtre : Mon dieu… Comment pouvez vous tenir debout ?

Dean : Parce que je suis extraordinaire tour simplement ^^

Jensen : Et tellement modeste !

Dean : Je suis Dean Winchester ^^

Le prêtre : Je suis le père Thompson. Si vous avez perdu votre foi en Dieu… Pourquoi êtes-vous ici ?

Wendy : On doit trouver un moyen d'aller au paradis.

Père Thompson : Vous voulez vous confesser ?

Dean : Faire quoi ?

Père Thompson : -'' Confesser vos péchés pour purifiez votre âme pour qu'à votre mort, vous irez au Paradis rejoindre les Anges et Notre Père.

Sam : Je l'ai déjà fait la dernière fois !

Père Thompson : Vraiment ?

Sam : J'avais des…. problèmes…

Père Thompson : Et vous vous êtes tournés vers l'aide de Dieu ?

Wendy : Pas exactement.

Marine : J'ai une question, existe-t-il une prière que l'on peut destiner à un seul ange ?

Père Thomson : Oui bien sûr…

Marine : * plus bas* On pourrait peut être prier Castiel ?

Dean : On a déjà essayé… je pense qu'il a dû chuter avec les autres anges…

Marine : C'est vrai… J'avais oublié tout ça…

Wendy : Donc on doit se confesser pour aller au paradis ?

Marine : Non… le prêtre a dit « pour qu'à votre mort, vous irez au Paradis rejoindre les Anges et Notre Père. » …

Wendy : Quoi ? Sérieux ? On doit encore mourir ?

Dean : Vous non. Mais Sam et moi… oui.

Jensen : Personne ne va vous laisser mourir seuls. On viens tous.

Marine : *ton sarcastique* Alors on choisit quoi ? La noyade ? Un flingue ? Une corde ? En sautant ? En s'ouvrant les veines ? En s'empoisonnant ? Je suis sûre que je peux trouver plein d'autres moyen ^^

Wendy : Qu'elle manière est la plus rapide ?

Marine : *qui continue* Avec une hache ? En mangeant un tacos ?

Dean : Ouais Je veux un tacos ! ^^

Sam : Pas drôle -''

Dean : Un peu non ?

Sam : - '' Donne moi ton flingue.

Dean : N'y pense même pas, tu ne vas pas tous nous tuer.

Marine : Personne ne va tuer personne, on peut sauter.

Wendy : D'où ?

Dean : Y a de grands buildings à Vancouver non ? Au moins 10 étages. Et je crois que je ne suis jamais mort de cette façon… Je crois…

Sam : Je m'en rappelle plus ^^''

Jensen : Hum… merci pour votre aide mon père… je crois…

Père Thompson : OO'' (ils parlent de tous se suicider ensemble… C'est des malades !)

*Sur le toit d'un building*

Dean : Vous êtes prêt ?

*Tout le monde se donne la main*

Dean : 3… 2… 1… GO !

Tout le monde : AAAAAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaa *sprotch*

*se réveillent au Paradis*

Marine : AAH LA VACHE ! C'ETAIT HORRIBLE !

Wendy : Je t'avais dit que mourir était une mauvaise idée !

Jared : Mais au moins maintenant on est au Paradis…

Jensen : Et maintenant ?

Dean : On doit trouver un moyen pour regagner nos mondes respectifs…

Jensen : C'est possible au moins ?

Marine : Un peu tard pour demander…. Mais espérons parce que sinon on est morts pour absolument rien.

Wendy : Youpi.

Dean : CAAAAAASS !

Marine : Euh… je crois qu'on doit vous dire quelque chose a propos de Castiel…

Dean : Vous savez quelque chose qu'on ignore ?

Wendy : En fait, oui. A la fin de la saison quand tu as vu les anges tombés, Castiel n'en faisait pas vraiment parti…

Dean : *pâlit* Il…il est mort ?

Marine : Non, non, bien sûr que non ! Mais…Métatron a volé sa grâce… Castiel est devenu un… simple humain.

Sam : Vous êtes en train de dire qu'il n'y a plus d'ange ici, et que Castiel n'est même plus un ange ? … Donc maintenant… il n'y a personne ici pour nous ramener.

Marine : Je pensais qu'on pourrait trouver une sorte de porte… Comme celle que tu as empruntée entre le Purgatoire et l'Enfer…

Dean : On doit récupérer la grâce de Cass.

Wendy : C'est Métatron qui l'a.

Jared : On doit le trouver…

Dean : PUTAIN DE SCRIBE A LA CON RAMENE TON CUL ICI !

Jensen : A chaque fois que tu fais ça, ça ne termine pas très bien… Tu ne veux pas essayer d'être gentil ^^''

Dean : RIEN A FOUTRE METATRON FILS DE P*** VIENS ICI !

Métatron : Ton double a raison Dean… je en susi pas méchant, tu pourrais être plus gentil

Dean : FILS DE P*** !

Métatron : - '' Qu'est ce que tu veux ?

Dean : Je veux retourner dans MON monde, vivant, et dégager de ce putain de Paradis, et récupérer la grâce de Castiel !

Métatron : Non pour la grâce mais pour le reste, si ça peut te rendre heureux… *pouf*

*Se réveillent vivants dans le monde de Sam et Dean…tous*

Wendy : On est tous ici… c'est quel monde ? Le notre ? Le votre ?

Sam : Facile a vérifier… Crowley t'es là ?

Crowley : Salut les garçons !

Wendy : Merde.

Crowley : Merci…- ''

Wendy : C'est pas contre vous ^^

Crowley : Depuis quand vous avez des jumeaux ? Deux Winchester c'est déjà bien suffisant !

Dean et Jensen en même temps : On n'est pas des jumeaux !

Crowley : Vraiment ? Parce que u cas ou vous n'avez pas remarqué… Vous êtes pareil.

Jared : On sait. Maintenant peux tu nous accorder une faveur ?

Crowley : Moi ? « accorder un faveur » ? Tu n'es pas Moose n'est ce pas ? ^^

Jared : Non. Je suis Jared. C'est oui ou non ?

Crowley : Qu'elle est cette faveur ?

Jared : Nous devons retourner dans le VRAI monde.

Crowley : … le vrai monde ?...

Jensen : Oui, notre monde, où on est acteur dans une série…

Crowley : Et qu'est ce que je suis sensé faire ?

Jensen : Je ne sais pas… Nous renvoyer chez nous ? ^^

Crowley : D'accord… mais donne moi ton âme ^^

Wendy : Quoi ? Non ! Et de toute façon ça ne marchera pas, on n'est pas de ce monde *tente le coup*

Crowley : Mais pour le moment vous êtes ici, et c'est ça l'important ^^ Vous pouvez mourir ici, donc vous pouvez mourir. Je ne suis pas un bisounours. Je suis un démon. Si vous voulez quelque chose, très bien, je suis d'accord. Mais il faut me donner votre âme.

Dean : Après tout ces années, tu ne nous connais toujours pas… On ne laissera jamais…

Marine : *le coupe* Ok.

Dean : NON ! Mauvaise idée. Ça ne fera que compliquer les choses. Ne donne pas ton âme. On trouvera Cass, il aura surement une idée.

Marine : Il est humain maintenant ! Il ne peut rien faire de plus que nous !

Dean : Peut être mais c'est quand même mieux que donner son âme !

Crowley : Alors âme ou pas âme ? Je ne vais pas rester ici pour toujours !

Sam : On ne veut pas que tu reste pour toujours !

Jensen : mais on veut retourner chez nous !

Dean : Pas comme ça. Crois moi je sais de quoi je parle !

Jensen : je sais que tu es allé en Enfer, je l'ai joué rappelle toi !

Dean : Alors tu sais que c'est une TRES mauvaise idée.

Jared : On n'a pas d'autre idée, on n'aime pas ça plus que toi !

Crowley : Vous me faites chier. Je m'en vais. *pouf*

Jared : Crowley ! - ''. Qu'est ce qu'on fait maintenant ? On n'a pas d'autres solutions !

Sam : On trouvera.

Jensen : Très précis Sam.

Dean : Comment allons nous trouver Cass ?

Wendy : Aucune idée.

Dean : Ou est il dans la série ?

Marine : On ne sait pas…

Sam : J'ai peut être une idée… mais ça ne va être très agréable pour Cass.

Wendy : A quoi tu penses ?

Sam : FBI. On se fait passer pour des agents, comme on le fait tout le temps. Et on pose un avis de recherche sur lui… Il sera arrêté, on va nous contacter et on pourra aller le rechercher…

Dean : Pas mal…

*Au poste de police*

Sam : Agent Smith and Wesson.

Dean : On vient lancer un avis de recherche sur un criminel… Son nom est Castiel…hum… Angel. Castiel Angel. Vivant bien sur. Il porte toujours un trench-coat beige, il a les cheveux bruns yeux marron… et il n'est pas très fute-fute.

*en sortant*

Dean : On a plus qu'à attendre maintenant…

*trois jours plus tard*

Sam : *décroche son téléphone* Agent Wesson. Blablabla. Ok on arrive pour le récupérer.

Jensen : Ou est il ?

Sam : San Francisco.

Dean : Va pour San Francisco…

*Au poste de police ou est enfermé Castiel*

Dean : Agent Smith et Wesson, FBI.

Flic : Vous êtes là pour Castiel Angel ? Je vous préviens il est… étrange.

Sam : Etrange comment ?

Flic : On pense qu'il est amnésique… dans le fait qu'il ne sait rien du tout… rien de rien.

Dean : A ce point là ?! ^^ Eh bien on va l'embarquer et gérer avec sa euh… situation ^^

Flic : Suivez-moi.

*Castiel dans sa cellule reconnaît Sam et Dean et se lève, mais Dean lui jette un regard d'avertissement, alors Castiel se rassoit*

Dean : Castiel Angel. Vous êtes en état d'arrestation par des agents fédéraux pour fuite. Vous avez le droit e garder le silence, Tout ce que vous pourrez dire pourra être retenu contre vous.

Sam : *menotte Castiel et le fait sortir du poste*

*dehors*

Wendy : CAAASS !

Castiel : Que…que faites vous là ?

Dean : Pas maintenant. D'abord explique ce qu'il c'est passé avec Métatron.

Castiel : Il m'a trompé. Et il a volé ma grâce. Je suis un humain tout comme vous maintenant…

Dean : Humain ? Comment tu te sens ? Ça va ?

Castiel : Je vais bien, pas la peine de t'inquiéter.

Jared : Et maintenant ? Qu'est ce qu'on fait ?

Wendy : On a besoin de trouvé le moyen de revenir dans notre monde… encore…

Marine : On pensait que tu aurais une idée…

Castiel : Sans pouvoir, je ne peux pas vous ramener… Mais peut être que… Non c'est une mauvaise idée.

Marine : Qu'elle idée ?

Castiel : How did you come here ?

Wendy: On est mort *toujours très enthousiaste a l'idée* on est allé au paradis et on a demandé à Métatron (parce que Dean et Sam étaient avec nous, parce qu'avant ils étaient dans notre monde oulà ça deviens compliqué) qui nous a ressuscité. Tous dans le même monde, ici.

Castiel : Donc vous avez utilisé un porte…

Jensen : oui… On peut le refaire ?

Castiel : Je ne pense pas.

Marine : Alors qu'elle était ta « mauvaise idée » ?

Castiel : Je pense qu'il doit exister un sort…Je ne sais pas lequel mais ça doit exister… ou nous pouvons faire appel à d'autres anges…

Jared : Je croyais que tous les anges avaient chuté ?

Castiel : Oui, mais ils ne sont pas humains. Je le suis parce que j'ai perdu ma grâce mais eux ont juste perdus leurs ailes.

Wendy : Donc si on trouve un ange, il ou elle pourra nous ramener à la maison ? Et on se dira au revoir a nouveau ?

Castiel : Oui… mais rien ne dit qu'ils nous aiderons… après ce que j'ai fait…

Wendy : Tu n'as pas à te sentir coupable. C'était la faute de Métatron…

Dean : une idée pour ramener un ange ici ?

Sam : Une prière ?

Dean : Ô bande d'emplumés sans ailes, si vous entendez cette prière, on a besoin d'aide alors si vous pouvez nous dire où vous trouver ou même venir jusqu'ici, ce ne serait pas de refus !

Sam : Je suis sur qu'ils vont nous aider… tu as demandé si gentiment - ''

*quelques heures plus tard*

*sursaute en voyant débarqué une jeune fille très, très en colère*

Une ange : CASTIEL TOUTE CETTE MERDE C'EST DE TA FAUTE !

Sam : Calme, calme s'il vous plait !

Jared : On a juste besoin d'aide…

L'ange : VRAIMENT ?!

Castiel : Anaëlle, je suis désolé… Je ne voulais pas…

Anaëlle : JE VAIS TE TUER !

Un autre ange : Ma sœur garde ton calme. Les humains sont toujours sous notre protection. On les aideras sans faire attention a Castiel.

Dean : Merci Anaëlle et euh…*regarde le badge sur la chemise de l'homme* Jean-Pierre.

L'ange : Je ne suis pas Jean-Pierre. Mon nom est Nathanaël

Jensen : Vous pouvez nous renvoyez dans notre monde Nathanaël ?

Nathanaël : Oui ce serai possible.

Dean : Parfait Jean-Pierre.

Nathanaël : Nathanaël.

Jared : Vous avez besoin… de quelque chose ?

Nathanaël : Donnez nous Castiel.

Dean : Qu'est ce que vous entendez par « donnez nous Castiel » ? Qu'est ce que vous attendez de lui ?

Anaëlle : Vengeance. Il doit payer pour ses crimes.

Dean : Il ne vient pas avec vous, si vous voulez le faire souffrir.

Anaëlle : ça ne te regarde pas. Ce sont des affaires de famille.

Dean : Alors je refuse de vous le laisser.

Anaëlle : Alors on le prendra par la force !

Marine : Juste attendez… ce n'est pas la faute de Castiel, si vous avez chuté.

Anaëlle : Il a aidé Métatron !

Wendy : Il ne l'a PAS aidé, il a été trompé pas lui. C'est la faute de Métatron ! Vous devriez rejeter la faute sur celui qui est toujours là haut et pas sur celui qui est devenu humain a cause d'un enfoiré !

Anaëlle : Ecoute moi bien pauvre humaine (ce n'est pas contre toi Castiel, mais tu le mérite) C'est aussi la faute de Castiel. Tout ce temps, Métatron était traqué par les anges, pour avoir trahi le Paradis. Castiel savait que Métatron était dangereux et qu'il voulait détruire le Paradis. Naomi l'avait prévenu. Mais depuis qu'il a rencontré ces deux stupides chasseurs, Castiel a renié sa propre famille. C'est sa faute car même s'il a été prévenu, il a décidé d'aider Métatron contre le Paradis.

Dean : Ecoute moi espèce de conne.

Sam : Dean arrête, ça ne va pas aider !

Dean : La ferme Sammy, j'en ai fini d'être sympa avec ces cons. Castiel est un héro. Tu veux savoir pourquoi il est avec nous et pas avec vous ? Parce qu'aucun d'entre vous ne s'intéresse a nous, les humains. Ceux que vous étiez sensé protéger. Mais au lieu de ça vous avez préférer déclencher votre putain d'Apocalypse. Vous avez préféré nous laisser tous mourir. Castiel est le seul ange, qui encore la tâche que Dieu vous a donné.

Anaëlle : L'Apocalypse était une erreur je le reconnais. Mais après, après le bordel au Paradis, Castiel n'est pas revenu pour aider. Quand il est revenu c'était avec les âmes du Purgatoire et il a tué nombreux d'entre nous. Il a fini par s'enfuir au Purgatoire… et maintenant le Paradis a chuté.

Marine : OK. OK. On a compris. Mais TOI qu'est ce que tu as fais?

Anaëlle : Qu'est ce que tu dis ? Tu m'accuse de quelque chose ?

Marine : As-tu tenté de protéger les humains durant l'Apocalypse ? Non. Qu'as-tu fait quand c'était le bordel au Paradis ? Comme tes frères et sœurs, rien du tout. Castiel a fait des erreurs c'est vrai. Mais il a essayé et au final, il a sauvé plus de vie que toi.

Wendy : Et pendant qu'on y est, qui a été envoyé en Enfer pour sauver Dean ? Cass ! Il a toujours été celui qui a prit les risque pour le bien du plus grand nombre. Vous savez quoi Vous ne méritez pas d'être appeler « les gentils » Vous créez toujours des problèmes et les humains doivent faire avec !

Jensen : *tout bas à Jared* La vache, elles ont bien bossé le sujet !

Nathanaël : … Vous avez raison… C'est dur à admettre mais vous avez raison… Nous allons vous aider… Vous voulez retournez dans votre monde c'est bien ça ?

Jared : Celui sans magie oui ^^

Nathanaël : Bon voyage.

*pouf*

Wendy : On n'a même pas eu le temps de dire au revoir…

Marine : Peu importe je suis sure qu'on les reverra a nouveau ^^

Jensen : Tu penses que ce sera comme ça à chaque fois qu'on se voit ^^

Marine : Ce serait drôle ^^

Wendy : Sauf si on doit mourir encore ^^

*des jours plus tard, quand le tournage de l'épisode est finit*

Wendy : On doit rentrer chez nous maintenant… mais c'était vraiment génial de jouer avec vous ^^

Marine : Oui je suis vraiment pressée de voir l'épisode ^^

Jensen : Oui c'était génial, on vous envoie une copie…et on reste en contact ^^

Marine : Bien sûr^^

*les filles partent et un mec arrive, menaçant*

Le type : Hey fils de p*** ! *pointe un flingue sur Jared.

Jared : euh mec… Calme-toi. Et baisse ton arme… Tu pourrais blesser quelqu'un.

Le type : *menace les deux hommes* Vous ne m'aurez pas ! Je veux tout ! Argent bijoux TOUT !

Jensen : On a rien du tout.

Le type : ALLEZ DONNEZ MOI VOTRE FRIC !

Jared : *avance lentement* On a RIEN.

Le type : *stressé* Recule !

Jared : Calme !

Le type : RECULE ! *tire sans faire exprès*

Jared : arrrg

Jensen : JARED !

Le type : Bouge pas !

Jensen : *effrayé s'arrête* Calme… ça va bien se passer…

Le type : TA GUEULE ! *tire encore*

Jensen : arrrg

THE END ^^

Bon ça va on pas est pas méchante^^

Wendy :*se réveille en sursaut et prend son tel* Marine réponds !

Marine : Tu sais qu'il est cinq heure du matin et que je suis sensée dormir ?

Wendy : On s'en fout ! J'ai besoin de parler de mon rêve sinon je vais oublier. C'est un rève horrible !

THE END (et cette fois ci pour de bon^^)


End file.
